


i think that i'm throwing but i'm thrown

by devereauxed



Series: 25 Kisses [7]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm sorry kiss, Post 3x16, Smut, a little bit angsty, a little bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Post 3x16.After walking out on Luisa when she asks to stay in Florida, Rose tries to make amends.





	i think that i'm throwing but i'm thrown

**Author's Note:**

> Had all the feelings after the episode and this is me working it out. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I also cheated a little and made this one of the 25 kisses - it's 'I'm sorry' kiss.

_Meet me at 510 Tivoli Ave. 7:30._

Luisa threw her phone across the bed and groaned in frustration. What did she think – that she’d just run right along when she beckoned? After what she’d done? How dare she?  

It hadn’t even been a full day since Luisa had watched as Rose’s face hardened before her eyes, since she had watched her silently put her Eileen mask on and stalk out of the room without so much as a goodbye. She knew that being stuck in that room in that mask had worn Rose down, but that that was more important to her than Luisa’s happiness was...upsetting. Rafael wasn’t a good man, he certainly wasn’t a good brother, but he was _still_ her brother and that mattered. And regardless of her relationship with Rafael, her nieces and nephew were the highest priority.

Anna and Ellie were four years old; they were in preschool, and they had no idea who she was. The thought made her sick to her stomach. And then there was Mateo. She was so much a part of his conception, and they wouldn’t let her near him. On one hand, on some level, she understood. She still had a hard time reconciling that Rose had kidnapped him, even though she knew that, ultimately, she would never have hurt him. 

Rose was important to her. They had a life together, they had somehow gotten their happy ending, but she couldn’t enjoy it the way that she wanted to. Not without the chance to be an aunt to those kids.   

She sighed.

If Rose was asking to meet, then she hadn’t left. Not really. That meant something. She didn’t want to give in to Rose’s every desire, she was proud that she’d stood up for what she wanted, that she’d said no to her for once, but she also didn’t want to lose her. She had fought so hard for her, and they had been through too much.

Her eyes flicked to the clock at her bedside. _6:45_. It couldn’t hurt to see what she wanted. She had already told her no once, maybe this time she was going to listen.

* * *

 

When Luisa pulled the car up to the address Rose had sent her, she was equal parts intrigued and confused. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t this. The house was simple and modern, painted a plain white with black pillars framing a ground-level porch. She knew that despite it’s basic appearance, it was far from it. This was Coral Gables; it was impossible to find a house in this neighborhood worth less than a million dollars.

Rose was nowhere to be seen, and a pang of concern flickered through Luisa. It wasn’t uncommon. If Rose was even a few minutes late or didn’t answer the phone when she called, she couldn’t help but worry that something had happened, that she’d been found – by the police or by someone from her past, it didn’t matter. It was a side effect of building a life with Rose, but it wasn’t something she had ever truly been able to get over.

Before her concern could turn into full-blown panic, her phone vibrated. 

_Come inside, the door is unlocked._

Luisa stepped out of the car and made her way up the driveway curiously. The front door was entirely glass, and she could see a warm light emanating from somewhere to the right of the front room. She let herself in quietly.

The front room was huge. And empty. The floor was hardwood and huge windows covered the back wall, giving a clear view into the tree-lined backyard.

“Rose?” 

“In here,” came a soft reply. Luisa moved toward her voice, turning right into the kitchen. A huge island filled the center of the space, and the walls were covered in simplistic, white cabinets. Everything in this house was simple, but with a sleek elegance that screamed Rose.

Rose herself was behind the island, leaning casually against it. She was without her mask, and smiled softly as Luisa cautiously walked toward her.

“Hi,” Rose prompted.

“Hi,” Luisa answered, refusing to say anything else. It wasn’t up to her to fix this.

Silence fell and Rose searched her face for a moment.

“What do you think of the house?” she asked.

Luisa looked around her. “It’s beautiful.” 

Rose nodded slowly, looking satisfied.

“What’s going on, Rose?” she asked harshly. “You left. You wouldn’t even look at me. I don’t ask you for much, and you couldn’t even give me this _one thing_. I’m here, and I’m starting doubt that I should be, so just tell me what you want.”

She could see the other woman fighting the urge to snap back at her, her jaw and shoulders tightening. Rose closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. When she responded, Luisa was surprised by the calm in her voice. She was trying.

“I bought it,” Rose said. “For you. Or, well, for us.”

Luisa was momentarily stunned and didn’t respond. Rose fidgeted slightly, the only indication that her confidence was wavering.

“I mean, if you want it. If you still want…” she trailed off, the ‘me’ unsaid but clear nonetheless.

“You bought a house? In Miami?” Luisa asked.

Rose nodded, meeting Luisa’s eyes guardedly. 

“What about what you said?” she asked. “You made it pretty clear that this wasn’t an option.” 

“Luisa,” the other woman said, her tone somehow both frustrated and pleading. 

“No, Rose, you owe me an explanation. You can’t just buy me a house and expect the rest to go away,” she demanded. 

Rose sighed. 

“I can’t stay in that hotel, Luisa,” she said, her voice tight. “The Marbella is…it’s not…it’s more than Rafael. Who, by the way, I still don’t trust any farther than I could throw him.”

Luisa opened her mouth to interrupt, but Rose put up a hand. 

“I don’t trust him,” she continued. “But I trust you. So. I’ll stay. For you. But I won’t stay there.”

“Rose…” Luisa said, softly.

She knew there was more to it than Rose was saying, but she didn’t want to push her too far. She was yielding to what Luisa wanted, to make her happy, and that meant something. She purposefully walked around the island, Rose watching her every move with eyes that to anyone else would seem detached and unconcerned, but to Luisa betrayed just how vulnerable she was feeling. 

As soon as she was within reach, she grabbed the other woman and kissed her firmly. She felt Rose relax as their lips met. Her hands came up to cup Luisa’s face gently, initiating a series of soft, loving kisses. There was a tenderness to them that Luisa knew meant something more. She knew that this was as close to an apology as she would get from Rose, and she wrapped her arms tightly around her back, trying to show her acceptance without words.   

Rose pulled away with one last gentle kiss, and smiled at her softly.

“I can’t believe you bought a house instead of just talking to me,” Luisa said. “You never do things halfway do you?”

The other woman shrugged unapologetically. “Do you want a tour?” she said, her eyes sparkling.

Luisa ran her hands up and down Rose’s back teasingly, and said, “I wouldn’t mind seeing the bedroom.”

Rose laughed. “Well there are four of those, so you can take your pick. But sadly, we have no bed.”

Luisa pouted slightly.

“But,” Rose continued, her voice sultry, “there’s a pool.” 

She felt heat shoot through her, arousal settling low in her stomach. Rose smirked, taking her hand and leading her through the backdoor. Luisa gasped lightly. The only light in the backyard came from within the flickering water of the pool. It was sharply square, in keeping with the simplistic elegance of the rest of the house, and soft blue light emanated from each corner with an added shallow to one side lit a deep purple. Delicate, thin fountains of water arced from each corner, sprinkling lightly into the pool.

“Oh, Rose,” she whispered.

Rose just smiled at her knowingly. Luisa tugged her closer, pulling her into a deep kiss and running her hands brazenly down Rose’s body.

“We went a whole night without sex,” she murmured between kisses.

“I know,” Rose responded. “It was hell.”

Luisa laughed softly. She felt Rose move her hands to the zipper at her back and slide it down impatiently. As soon as the dress hit the floor and Luisa had kicked her shoes off Rose’s hands were all over her, roaming across her back and stomach before lightly brushing her nipples through her bra. 

“Mm, nope,” she pulled Rose’s hands away. “You haven’t earned that.”

Disappointment flashed across her face, and she whined slightly in the back of her throat. Even after all these years it still made Luisa feel powerful knowing that she could reduce someone as formidable as Rose to whining, even begging, more often that not.

“I bought you a three-million-dollar house,” Rose muttered. “I would think that would earn me something.”

“I would be impressed if I didn’t know just how much money you have,” she responded, kissing Rose’s jaw, enjoying the slight pout that had formed on her lips. “Besides, my not letting you touch me leaves so much more time to for me to touch you.” 

To make her point, she slid both hands up the other woman’s legs, pulling her dress up and dragging her nails across the skin bared in the process. She saw Rose’s eyes darken in response, and nipped at her swollen lips as she pulled the dress off over her head. As the other woman’s hair fell back around her shoulders in the wake of the dress Luisa felt a pang, missing Rose’s long red hair. She was beautiful with any hair color, frustratingly so, but the red hair was something else entirely. It was obvious that in their current situation Rose having red hair was a liability they couldn’t afford, but that didn’t stop Luisa from missing it on a regular basis. 

Rose’s hair was ruffled from the dress having come off over her head, and it stirred something deep inside of Luisa. There was something about seeing this typically flawless, put together woman look mussed, especially when she was the one doing the mussing. 

She slid Rose’s bra off and kissed her deeply as she ran her hands down her stomach to slide her underwear down her legs. Luisa waited until Rose stepped out of them before guiding her back toward the pool. When they reached the edge, she pulled back, relishing the mildly mesmerized look in the other woman’s eye. It was something that had been there since the beginning, but in recent years Rose no longer bothered to try and hide it.

Taking advantage of Rose’s preoccupation, she gave her a quick shove, knocking her into the water. As Rose broke the surface, spluttering, Luisa was nearly hysterical with laughter at the indignant expression on her face.

Before Rose could execute the revenge plot she could see forming in her eyes, Luisa dove gracefully into the pool, wrapping her arms around the taller woman as she resurfaced.

“Maybe next time you’ll think twice before you leave me,” she said, delicately kissing the water droplets away from Rose’s jaw.

Rose rolled her eyes, but let her head fall to the side as Luisa began exploring the wet skin of her neck with her tongue. The feel of the water swirling around them heightened Luisa’s arousal, and she could tell it did the same to Rose. From the beginning, sex in water had been something more for them, and it had only gotten better the longer they had been together.

They pressed their bodies together, enjoying the slide of their wet skin against each other, and Luisa maneuvered Rose back into the side of the pool. She slid her leg between Rose’s and she surged up against it, tossing her head back and moaning lightly. 

Luisa nipped and sucked at her pulse point, pressing Rose harder into the wall as she thrust against her. It wasn’t long before the other woman was panting and rolling her hips rhythmically against Luisa’s thigh. She slid one hand down Rose’s body, teasing her clit lightly before sliding two fingers into her, using her leg as leverage to thrust harder and more deeply. Rose groaned loudly as Luisa set a fast pace.

She took in the sight before her – Rose’s wet hair plastered to her face and neck, her head thrown back as she moaned, shamelessly riding her hand and thigh, taking her pleasure without hesitation. It was at times like this that she couldn’t believe where they had ended up. There was no guilt, no shame. Despite the fact that she was still hiding her relationship with Rose, they weren’t hiding from each other anymore. Rose was unquestionably hers, and she never doubted it.

Leaning closer to Rose, Luisa whispered heatedly into her ear. “You keep trying to walk away from me, from _this_ ,” she punctuated the word with a deep thrust, “but you can’t, and you won’t. You’re mine. And I’m yours. No matter where we are.”

Rose whimpered, bucking her hips wildly. Luisa cupped Rose’s cheek urgently, forcing the other woman to look at her. Rose’s eyes were nearly black with arousal.

“Come for me,” Luisa demanded. And she did.

When her body stopped shuddering, she collapsed against Luisa, resting her forehead on her shoulder and trying to catch her breath. It didn’t take long for her to regain control of her limbs and Luisa felt her place a soft kiss just below her ear then heard her whisper gently.

“I love you.”

She tightened her hold on Rose, and said, “I love you too.”

“Have I earned the right to touch you yet?” she asked, her hands already roaming Luisa’s body. As her hands slid between her thighs, she licked her lips and added, “It certainly feels like I have.”

Luisa moaned and thrust her hips against Rose’s hand. The other woman turned them around and helped lift Luisa onto the edge of the pool, quickly spreading her legs and nipping her way up her inner thighs. Leaning back on her hands, Luisa met Rose’s eye as she licked a slow path through her folds, ending with a firm flick to her clit. 

“Don’t tease,” she begged. “I can’t wait.”

Rose quickly complied, licking and sucking her sensitive flesh earnestly and Luisa buried a hand in her hair, guiding her movements. It didn’t take long for Luisa to throw her head back, moaning loudly and bucking her hips wildly into Rose’s face. Once she unclenched her fist from the other woman’s hair she ran her fingers gently across her cheek and Rose turned her head to kiss her palm.

“I forgot just how satisfying it is to fuck you in pools in Florida,” Rose said with a smirk.

Luisa laughed. “I’m surprised you didn’t spring for the fireworks.”

“You want fireworks? I can get you fireworks. Don’t test me, Luisa.” 

Luisa ran her fingers across Rose’s lips. “You already did.”

**Author's Note:**

> The house is real by the way. I would like to live here please and thank you. 
> 
> https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/510-Tivoli-Ave-Coral-Gables-FL-33143/43920738_zpid/


End file.
